Perfect day
by wolfofthemoon101
Summary: Everything was going so well for daisuke. Damn those love genes! rate and review!
1. Surprise

Bla bla = Daisuke/anybody speaking

_Bla bla = _Daisuke thinking

**Bla Bla **Dark speaking

**Perfect Day**

The day just couldn't get any better for Daisuke. There weren't any new artworks on show, so Emiko couldn't send any warning letters, he had done well in an English exam, it was a warm sunny day and Dark was asleep, so his love genes couldn't ruin his perfect moment: drawing Riku's portrait.

Riku had come over a an hour ago and asked if he could help improve her drawing technique. Now they were sat opposite each other in Daisuke's room, drawing each other. It was quiet, apart from Riku's occasional question, but it was a comfortable silence. _Nearly finished _he thought.

"How are you doing, Riku - san?" Daisuke asked.

"I finished it, but i-it's not very good." _She's so cute when she blushes_

**I agree **came a baritone yawn in the back of Daisuke's mind. Oh crap. _Dark please don't try anything. Just this once, I want today to go well. _**Well… I'm not promising anything Daisuke. After all, you are my host and you nor I have any control over the transformation. Plus Riku is not that bad. I might end up falling for her myself…But don't worry, you can have Creepy Boy. **_Dark!_

"Daisuke, are you okay? You kinda spaced on me there. I asked if you had finished too."

"Oh, sorry Riku. W-Would you like to see it?" Daisuke blushed, praying that Riku would like it. Riku nodded and Daisuke flipped his sketchpad around.

"Wow, Daisuke! That's amazing, how did you get so good? Are you sure you want to see mine?" She began to bite her lip. After a lot of encouragement from Daisuke and, unbeknownst to Riku, Dark, She slowly turned the sketchpad around.

**Well in all fairness, she's not that bad for an amateur. But look at your hand! It looks like a grapefruit. **_Shut up Dark! Yeah, it's not perfect, but her drawing has improved immensely since the beginning of the year._

"That's great Riku. I like how you did the eyes, and the hair is perfect." Daisuke got up to give Riku a hug, but then felt his heartbeat break into a sprint and his blood pressure skyrocketed. _Oh crap, I'm starting to transform. _"Sorry Riku I'll be back in a second!"

Leaving a confused Riku in his room, Daisuke ran to the bathroom and slammed the door shut, making sure to lock it. Leaning against the door clutching his chest and trying to calm his racing heart. It didn't work however, and Daisuke felt his grip on his body slip, but didn't feel any physical change. Daisuke felt his head turn to the mirror and saw a set of ruby eyes widen in astonishment. **What the hell, what's with this half-assed transformation! **_I don't know but it seems that I'm the one in control Daisuke ruffled his new purple bangs in confusion. What the hell are we gonna do now?_


	2. Panic

Sorry that its been so long since I updated! I'm trying to update most of my fanfics and make my chapters longer. Enjoy!

Daisuke was currently in panic mode, running around the bathroom in circles and all. _Oh my God! What're we gonna do? She can't see me like this, she'll freak out!_ Dark peered out of the mirror, sighed, and grabbed his tamer by the collar, causing Daisuke to squeak in surprise. **Dude, in case you haven't noticed, you're the one freaking out at the moment, so cut it out! **This made Daisuke calm down. **We need to find a way to transform back, and fast. **

_Okay, okay._' With a shake of his head to clear his thoughts, Daisuke tried to focus. '_We can't just barge into my room, because Riku will probably find out about us, freak out, then beat us up_.' Dark thinking tamer was pacing up and down the bathroom. '_We can't esacpe out of the window, because passers by might see us, and we can't call Mum, because that'll be weird… Help me out here Dark!_'

**Well, you could hand control over to me. I mean, I can use my skills to sneak us outta here and then use my manly charms to calm her down. I am the great phantom thief Dark after all. **Daisuke looked cynically at his other half in the mirror, who was busy posing and generally showing off. '_Dark, no offense, but it's the great phantom thief Dark that Riku hates, so seeing you would probably have the opposite effect_.

Dark looked slightly crestfallen for a moment before his usual cheeky grin found its way on his face and he replied with '**Riku doesn't hate me. She secretly loves and wants me, but she just doesn't want to show it. I can see the burning passion and desire in her eyes when she looks at me.** Dark winked and crossed his arms, ready for the show down. Winged and tamer were nose to nose by this point. _Oh yeah? The passionate fires of hate more like. If she loves you so much, why is she going out with me? _Before Dark could come up with a clever retort, there was a knock at the door.

"Daisuke? Are you okay in there?" _Oh crap!_ Daisuke ran into the door and pressed his back against it, to prevent her from coming in.

_Yes Riku, everything's fine! Just give me a few minutes_! Daisuke prayed that she would just accept his answer and walk away. _Please oh please oh please oh please oh please…_

"Okay…Just don't take too long in there. And your Mum says dinner will be ready soon" Footsteps began to fade away and Daisuke lean his head against the door and let out a sigh of relief.

_There was a long pause before Dark yawned and broke the silence._** So…Any ideas of how to change back? **

Life really was a bitch sometimes.

Please rate and review :)


	3. Plot

Chapter 3

Daisuke tried to contain his irritation but it showed in the form of a twitching eyebrow. _No Dark I don't, but I don't see you coming up with any genius plans._ Dark chuckled and scratched his head in mock thought. We need to get a message to Daiki and get out of here, which will be difficult.

They argued and debated for about ten minutes, coming up with schemes to do with lobbing rubber ducks out of the window, the mirror as signal maker, even to try and tie their clothes together to make a line, before they realised that they only had Daisuke's clothes to use.

The phantom thief laughed even harder at the incredulous expression on Daisuke's face._ Are you kidding? We're in bright daylight in plain view of the neighbourhood, and we'd make complete fools of ourselves_! **No, you'd make a complete fool of yourself** Dark wheezed, clutching his stomach as he doubled over.

They then, once Dark had calmed down, decided to tie the shower curtains the sink and tie them together along with towels and Daisuke's shirt and hoodie. Daisuke gave the escape line a quick tug to check it would hold before looking up at the ceiling and wondering what he had done in a past life to possibly deserve to have such bad luck.

**Are you gonna stand there all day or get your butt down that line?** Dark muttered impatiently. Daisuke jumped and stuttered a sort of affirmative, stepped onto the windowsill and gripped the line for dear life. _If i die, Emiko will kill you. And if we're caught this is SO your fault._ Dark chuckled and Daisuke stepped back into the unknown.


End file.
